


诱罪系列

by minikacat



Category: All光 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minikacat/pseuds/minikacat
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

*ooc  
*脏  
*纯情党勿入

当夏之光抱着自己的太阳花走回宿舍的时候，他发现自己和南南的房间堆满了人。凯叔，嘉嘉，小粤哥还有南南都在。  
“唉，什么组合啊，大家咋都在呢！”夏之光并没有发现空气中诡异的尴尬，周震南解释，他们是在玩游戏。  
“玩啥啊，带我一个嘛！”夏之光把花放在床上，跪爬下来，想挤进人群里。  
四双眼睛齐刷刷的落在夏之光翘起来的屁股上，夏之光没有意识到自己的姿势有多么危险。大家在玩狼人杀，夏之光也要加入。  
“哥，你喝水不？”焉栩嘉很懂事的给夏之光倒了一杯水，夏之光看着平时桀骜不驯的弟弟也有可爱的一面，伸手接住了杯子。  
“谢谢嘉嘉～”他的声音甜腻的厉害，四个人守着夏之光把那杯水喝完，才开始游戏。  
夏之光并没有觉得有什么异常，但总觉得大家都在观察自己的脸色，但再怎么说是狼人杀，夏之光自我安慰是自己太敏感了。  
游戏进行到一大半，夏之光突然觉得自己浑身燥热，便脱下了外套，只剩下一件背心，还被汗水打湿，粘在身上。  
“哥，热的话脱了吧，都是男生。”南南在一旁说道，夏之光也觉得挺对，当着众人，把背心脱掉了。  
“今晚好像特别的热，是人太多吗？”夏之光给自己扇着扇子，焉栩嘉也脱掉了上衣，露出了结实的胸膛。  
“嘉嘉身材真好。”夏之光随口说着，但他却觉得视线越来越炙热了。  
“你们先玩吧，嘉嘉，我们换下床。”夏之光起身准备离开，刚刚站起来，腿一软就跪下去了。夏之光趴在地上，心情越来越紧张，怎么回事，心跳为什么越来越快？  
“开始起作用了呢！”夏之光听到耳边周震南在跟大家商量着什么，他觉得不太好，用手撑着地，想爬出去。  
“外面有摄像头，你要是想让全国人民看着你被操，就往外爬吧。”肖凯中从后面握住夏之光的下巴，一字一顿的在夏之光耳边说道。  
“你们，要干什么……”夏之光还没反应过来要发生什么，眼睛就被人用眼罩遮起来，手就被人从后面绑了起来。  
浑身上下燥热难耐，夏之光感觉到自己的下体好像在流水，意识却前所未有的清晰。他皱起眉头，他感觉有谁把他抱起，让他正面坐在地上，又有人在他脖根处亲吻，头发弄得他痒痒的。  
“给我松开，你们有毛病啊，玩笑开够没？”夏之光扭动着身体，这时他感觉有人拿着什么冰冰凉凉的棍子抵在他的胸口，他还没反应过来，一阵电流就刺激蔓延上他的乳尖。  
“啊啊啊！”夏之光尖叫，疼痛和酥麻的快感混在一起，他开始抽动，使劲往身后的人怀里钻，想躲开点击。  
“真可爱。”夏之光听清楚身后的人应该是彭楚粤，他把头靠在彭楚粤的肩膀上，口水和眼泪混在一起，嘴里模模糊糊的说着什么。  
“小粤哥，救救我……”彭楚粤被夏之光逗笑了，他还没有反应过来自己最亲的哥哥也是帮凶之一。彭楚粤抓住夏之光的下巴，朝着不断流着口水的嘴吻了上去。温柔的吻让夏之光缓解了些疼痛，药物作用让夏之光对连绵不断的吻开始依赖，直到缺氧脸上泛起红晕。  
第二次点击落在了夏之光的小腹上，他发出一声粘腻的叫声，整个人蜷缩在一起，不想露出自己的皮肤。  
“他迷糊的样子真可爱。”是焉栩嘉的声音。  
“别玩了，直接进入正题吧。”是肖凯中的声音。  
“玩会儿呗，玩具白买了。”是周震南的声音。  
“你们录像机开了没？”是彭楚粤的声音。  
夏之光开始绝望，他扭动的身体想摆脱手上的绳子，他猛地转身想跑出去，却被彭楚粤一把按在地上。  
“焉栩嘉你是不是药没下够？”彭楚粤抱怨到，焉栩嘉只好把剩下所有的粉末全倒进水杯里，一手捂住夏之光的鼻子，将药水全部倒进他嘴里，然后捂住他的嘴，看着他喉结移动，全部吞了下去。  
“哎，乖孩子！”夏之光躺在地板上猛烈地咳嗽，大脑开始眩晕，比刚才更加难受，体内开始瘙痒，他爬在地上，像发情的小猫一样，摩擦着下体。  
“他开始磨蹭了，哈哈哈！”周震南的笑声在夏之光耳边响起，又有人坏心眼的吹了口凉气，夏之光立刻抖了个机灵。  
有人摸上了他的背肌，有人把他抱起，又有人摸着他的小腹。  
“你知道你每次在我面前抱着那盆花扭腰的时候，我是怎么想的吗？”焉栩嘉在夏之光耳边说道，“我就想操烂你的骚屁股。”  
夏之光听得心头狂跳，身体不由得颤抖，浑身上下紧绷起来。  
“光光，咱们玩个游戏吧，赢了我们就放过你，输了你就做大家的玩具！”  
“我不玩，你们神经病！”夏之光依旧很倔强，但有人扯住他头发拿着电击棒抵在了他的脸上。  
“不玩也行，就拿这玩意捅你，边捅边放电如何？”肖凯中威胁着夏之光，夏之光颤抖的更厉害了，只好点头答应。  
“真乖，”彭楚粤摸着夏之光的脸，“我们来玩，猜猜是谁的棍子？”  
“什么？”  
夏之光还没反应过来，就被人抱了起来，被人褪去外裤和内衣，然后跪趴着摆在床上，左手跟左脚绑在一起，右脚跟右手绑在一起。羞耻的姿势让夏之光不停地扭动身体，却被一巴掌打在屁股上，发出了淫乱的叫声。  
“骚屁股动什么动，想挨操了吗？”  
“哇，他湿的好厉害，马上就能插进去。”  
夏之光刚想躲，就被人掐住腰强硬的向后拉扯，用什么极度具有威胁力的硬物抵在了后穴，用前端稍稍戳了两下，就长驱直入了。  
“这是一号棒棒！”周震南在夏之光耳边说着，“用你的骚穴记好了。”  
实在太可怕了，夏之光想要反抗，硬物就在体内抽插了起来，药物的作用让他没有感觉到任何痛感，一股接着一股的快感直冲大脑，没几分钟就射了出来。  
“太快了吧？”周震南调侃着。  
“给他捆起来，这么射下去多没意思。”焉栩嘉握住夏之光半软的性器，撸动了两下，等着性器又站立起来，就用领结捆了起来。  
“不要，嘉嘉，我不……”夏之光挣扎着，但最终还是被绑上了，众人嘲笑，夏之光把脸埋进枕头。  
“把脸露出来！”周震南托起夏之光的脸，“让镜头记录一下。”夏之光想扭开，却被牢牢的固定着。  
体内的硬物被抽出，夏之光刚想缓口气，一根更大，更粗布满青筋的棍子就插进来了。夏之光尖叫着，众人笑着，有人把玩着夏之光的乳头，疼痛让他的眼泪浸透了眼罩，扭动着身体想躲开。  
“唉，这才第二根，接下来还有三根等着你呢！”  
“还有多少……好痛……”  
“才进去一半呢，喊什么疼。”伴随着周震南的笑声，夏之光被人抓住肩膀往后一按，整根性器全部吞没，他没有力气再抵抗，整个人瘫在床上，无力抗争的样子更是动人，想让人狠狠地疼爱。  
第二根性器退出来后，夏之光的后庭已经完全合不上了，不停的收缩着，等待下一根性器。他爬在床上，扭动着腰身摩擦着前端，留下一片水印。  
“准备好了吗，第三根要进来咯！”这次报幕的人变成了焉栩嘉，他托着夏之光的脸，肆意亲吻他。接吻能够缓解恐惧，夏之光不愿停止的跟焉栩嘉撕咬。  
“他在蹭床单，换个体位吧！”彭楚粤提议，焉栩嘉把夏之光抱起，让他正坐着，双腿大张。  
第三根顺利插入，很粗很粗，比上一根还要粗。在强有力的撞击下，夏之光被顶的头晕乎乎的，小穴被顶的没有一丝褶皱，小腹隆起，冗长的情潮汹涌着，快感让他失声尖叫身体痉挛，他靠在正在操干他的男人身上。  
“算了，给你减轻一点难度，叫声哥就让你射。”彭楚粤说话了，夏之光羞红了脸，此时此刻操干他的，是他最爱的哥哥。  
“哥，我想射，我快不行了。”彭楚粤扯开绑在夏之光前端的带子，夏之光靠在彭楚粤肩上，在猛烈的撞击下射在了彭楚粤的小腹上，而彭楚粤也射在了夏之光的体内。  
性器拔出，带出了一部分精液和体内的肠液。  
还在失神的状态下，夏之光被一把按在了墙上，被迫双腿打开，第四根性器就挺入了。  
“我不想做了，好累，好痛……”夏之光哭着求饶，而那个人并没有彭楚粤那般宠溺他，只是按住他的肩膀，一次又一次没有感情的撞击。  
水声和袋囊拍打的声音让夏之光羞红了脸，那人胡乱的捏着夏之光的屁股，将臀瓣掰开，欣赏着夏之光吞吐着他的性器。挺立的乳尖贴在墙壁上，夏之光不由自主的摩擦，性器被人握住，怎么也射不出来。性器还在往更深处更猛烈地捣弄，最后也射在了夏之光体内。  
“还差一个呢。”最后一个人松开了夏之光手脚上的绳子，将手绑在头顶。有人亲吻他的乳尖，他的锁骨，他的小腹，在他身上留下了各种各样的吻痕。那人握住夏之光的细腰，每次抽插都又快又狠，性器翻搅着内壁，每一次都直击敏感点，顶到最深端的花蕾后，又完全拔出，等到穴口完全收缩之后，再强硬的顶入。  
“不要玩我了，快点，快点……”反复的挑逗人夏之光快要崩溃了，那人才掐着他的腰，用力把他操射。最后一根棍子拔出来，白浊的液体从小穴里流出，还混着血，夏之光软成一滩水倒在床上。  
“提问，几号棍棍是玩具，答错就塞进去！”周震南喘着气说着，夏之光只能确定三四五是人，一二他没有刻意的感觉。他觉得二号特别的粗长，不像是人该有的。  
“二号？”夏之光不敢确定，但他说出答案后，没人说话。  
“恭喜你！”夏之光露出一个放松的笑容，“你回答错了！”  
“什么！？”夏之光猛地坐起，一根性器就插入了他的体内，振动档被调到最大，几次高潮过后敏感的要命的夏之光开始大哭起来。  
众人看着被震动棒逼的浑身紧绷，口水直流的夏之光饶有兴趣。没有给他适应的时间，就开始下一轮。  
“第二个问题，几号棍子是肖凯中的，回答错误再加一根！”  
夏之光不敢回答，紧闭着嘴唇低着头。他以为不回答就可以躲过这毫无逻辑的惩罚。  
“给你十秒钟不回答就等着被大家轮吧。十，九，八，七……”  
“四号，四号！”  
“错误！”  
夏之光用手去挡自己的小穴，但很快就被人扯开了，他被人掰开大腿，塞入了一颗跳蛋。  
“偷偷告诉你，这个带电的。”焉栩嘉坏心眼的说着，“四号是我啊哥哥，操的你爽不爽？”  
电流在内壁蔓延，夏之光来回扭动身体，求焉栩嘉关掉跳蛋。  
“还有一个问题，回答对了，就全部给你撤了。”  
“我不想玩了，我认输，快把跳蛋，关了……”夏之光几乎是给焉栩嘉跪下了，电击让他浑身痉挛，前端一个劲的淌水，扭动着身子想把那颗小玩意排出体内。  
“很可惜，本来下一个问题你能回答的。”焉栩嘉将夏之光抱在怀里，扯去了他被泪水浸湿的眼罩，眼罩下不负众望所归，是一双被爱欲冲昏头脑，无法聚焦的双眼。重见光明的夏之光看到周震南拿着手持VCR正在拍他，将脸埋在了焉栩嘉怀里。  
“认输了就是大家的玩具了。”  
“不想VCR被发到网上去，就乖乖翘起屁股挨操吧。”  
肖凯中在他的后面，拿着玩具抽插着他的后穴。经过了好几轮的操干，夏之光的体内已经敏感的要命，本以为站不起来的下体，又不自觉的站了起来。  
“哥，你说你最喜欢谁操你唉？”周震南坐在一边看着，时不时还撸动着自己的性器，夏之光没有理他，泯着嘴强迫自己不发出声音。  
焉栩嘉看夏之光还没有服从，使劲掐住他的下颚，当着他的面把体内的电击跳蛋开到最大。  
“哥哥是想试试电击棒对吧？”焉栩嘉用电棍刺激夏之光的乳头，夏之光想躲开，脸却被牢牢地固定在焉栩嘉手上，所有的惊慌痛苦被看在眼里。  
“我们和电击棒你选一个吧？”玩具的确在体内不解浴火只挑情欲，夏之光摆动着屁股迎合着肖凯中拿玩具抽插着他的后穴。里面瘙痒难耐，已经不是一根棍子就能解放的。  
“哥，别害羞，药剂问题，人别跟自己身体作对。”周震南看着夏之光不由自主迎合抽插的样子，十分满意。  
“我要，小粤哥抱我……”夏之光忸怩的说着，脸滚谈的厉害，焉栩嘉和周震南有些失落，肖凯中也报复似的把玩具塞进最深处然后拍打了一下夏之光的臀瓣。  
“自己去求他。”肖凯中扯去捆在夏之光手上的带子，夏之光爬在地上，看着坐在椅子上的彭楚粤。  
比起被折磨，还不如来个爽快，夏之光心想。他夹着玩具走到彭楚粤身旁，两腿分开站在彭楚粤面前，当着他的面，痛苦的把玩具扯出，丢在地上。然后坐在彭楚粤腿上，后穴流出的液体浸湿了彭楚粤灰色的运动裤。  
“哥，操我……”夏之光掏出彭楚粤两腿之间的硕大，手指来回上下撸动。  
“你帮我舔舔我就操你。”夏之光红着脸，下体还在淌水，他只好照做了，跪趴在彭楚粤脚下，将硕大含入口中。  
“先让哥哥们操，你俩小的等会儿再来。”肖凯中坏心眼的下令，夏之光意识到什么不对的时候，肖凯中已经掐着他的腰进来了。突如其来的操干让夏之光无心为彭楚粤舔，他骂骂咧咧说肖凯中不讲信用，肖凯中没有理他，拍打着夏之光的屁股，毫无顾忌的干着，还掰开臀瓣让人欣赏。  
“来，录这里，骚穴真厉害，什么都吞的下。”  
“不要……”夏之光转头去遮，却被彭楚粤抓住，将性器捅入他的嘴巴，一直插进他的喉咙，然后开始抽插。  
“专心点，你在服侍我。”夏之光被两人夹在中间，身前身后都被人压制着，彭楚粤握住夏之光的脖子，肖凯中坏心眼的磨蹭着穴口，在两人无休无止的挑逗下，夏之光开始回应两人的抽插，扭动着的臀，自己舔着哥哥的性器，最后肚子和口腔里，被射满白浊的精液。  
夏之光瘫软的趴在地上，被焉栩嘉抱起来放在床上，两腿被分开，焉栩嘉二话不说，就直接进去了。  
“你太狡猾了，焉栩嘉！”周震南骂骂咧咧，但还是只有跪在夏之光面前，求夏之光也帮他舔舔。  
汗水打湿了夏之光额前的发，沾在额头上，还混着白色的液体。高潮过后的身体还很敏感，紧接着的插入让他沙哑无力的呻吟。夏之光没力气理周震南，占有欲太强的焉栩嘉一把将夏之光拦腰抱起，继续往更深处操，内壁的紧致一次次回应着焉栩嘉的抽插，让他的欲望和占有欲更加强烈，夏之光也只有踮着脚，张开双腿去适应这奇怪的体位。  
“别欺负南南，焉栩嘉。”肖凯中看着一个人独占夏之光的焉栩嘉，皱着眉头提醒着。焉栩嘉无奈，只好加快速的操干，抬着腰凶猛地往里撞，撞的夏之光的臀肉啪啪作响，娇喘又变得甜腻。  
“哥，我的大不大，操的你爽不爽。”  
“啊，大，嘉嘉，射进来。”被操开的夏之光已经不顾面子，他只想要性器贯穿自己，以此缓解药效导致的瘙痒。  
“哥，我射给你。”焉栩嘉把夏之光按在自己的性器上，等到全部射进去后，才把夏之光放下来。性器从体内退出，体内胡乱混杂的液体像失禁一般流了出来。  
“我快忍不住了，让开。”周震南推开焉栩嘉，跪在夏之光两腿之间。焉栩嘉还没走，亲吻着夏之光潮红的侧脸，和湿润粘稠的唇。  
周震南托起哥哥黏糊糊的屁股，掰开细长白嫩的大腿，将自己的枕头塞下哥哥的腰下，把腿扯到自己身旁两侧，掰开臀瓣，扶着性器，抵着被大家操的软熟的小穴，坏心眼的在门口戳了戳，用性器拍打着夏之光的臀缝。  
“哥，叫个好听的我就给你。”周震南的手掐住夏之光粉嫩的乳尖，看着他满脸泪痕，睫毛上还挂着新鲜的泪珠。  
“南南，快进来，我里面痒……”周震南心里一颤，夏之光真是个妖孽，举手投足都让男人为他着迷。  
周震南挺入，摩擦着敏感的内壁，顺利的顶入最深处。周震南的尺寸也并不小，还有些挺巧，每次碾磨，都能抵到夏之光的敏感点，让夏之光发出和其他人做的时候，更淫荡的娇喘。  
周震南吻上哥哥的唇，又快又狠的操进操出，抵着体内最要命的那一点摩擦，将体内混杂的液体带出。床嘎吱嘎吱的响着，夏之光扯着床单，紧绷着脚背。  
“你夹的太紧了，放松点，哥。”周震南拍打着夏之光的臀瓣，夏之光喘息着，盯着天花板，想叫都叫不出来。  
“哥，来说说，我的大还是周震南的大。”焉栩嘉勾着夏之光跟自己接了个吻，然后挑衅的说着。  
泪眼朦胧的夏之光看着焉栩嘉发愣，大脑无法正常思考。  
“问你呢哥，谁的大，我的还是嘉嘉的。”周震南猛地一顶，夏之光发出呻吟，肠液和精液从体内流出，身体碰撞发出的水声让夏之光恨不得挖个坑把自己埋起来。  
“我的大，还是嘉嘉的大，快说啊？”  
夏之光扭着腰想去躲，下身被掐的死死地，红肿的后穴还在被弟弟无情的贯穿。  
他下体不自觉的迎合着过分的抽插，眼睛里满是情欲，周震南一边操干一边拍打着白嫩的臀，还用手去扯夏之光的乳尖。  
夏之光被操的眼泪直流，双眸失神，挺着腰，被周震南挺到最深处。他不敢回答，他怕他回答任何一个人，都会引来一场没完没了的性爱。  
“你不说，我就不让你射。”周震南握住哥哥的性器，夏之光无奈，崩溃的喊着周震南的名字。周震南满意的笑了，亲吻着哥哥，连续操干了十几下，等着夏之光射了之后，又在夏之光肚子里射了个干净。又从床底捞起震动棒，在拔出来后，立马又插进去，防止精液流出。  
“现在你满意了吧，周震南。”焉栩嘉看着床上半昏迷喘着粗气的夏之光骂着洋洋得意的周震南。  
“好了，你们谁带他去洗洗。”肖凯中看着夏之光身体一片狼藉，浑身的吻痕牙印，还泛着潮红。  
“我去洗。”焉栩嘉用被子包住夏之光，一把抱起，被子抵到了还插在体内的震动棒，夏之光甜腻的叫了一声。  
“年轻体力真好啊！”肖凯中看着焉栩嘉远去的背影，猜到焉栩嘉肯定忍不住要再操夏之光几回。  
走进隔间，焉栩嘉把夏之光抵在墙上，抬起他一只腿，坏心眼的拿着震动棒往最深处顶了两下，然后拔出震动棒，看液体像失禁一样，从体内流出。又把手指伸进去，在夏之光体内胡乱扣着。  
“嘉嘉，别，别乱扣。”  
“你说老实话，是我比较大对吧？”  
“嗯，嘉嘉的大，嘉嘉操的我好舒服。”焉栩嘉满意的笑了，将夏之光抵在墙上，猛然插入，肠壁和前列腺被刺激着，夏之光缠住了焉栩嘉的脖子，年轻的肉体猛烈地撞击着。

焉栩嘉把夏之光抱回来时，房间里只剩下吃海苔的周震南，其余的全部被收拾的干干净净。  
焉栩嘉把夏之光放在床上，亲吻了他哭红的眼角，便回房睡觉了。周震南坐在穿上看着被自己操过，已经睡着的哥哥，心里又惊又喜，害怕哥哥第二天醒来就会讨厌自己。

第二天，夏之光果然是最后一个起床训练的人。他的嗓子沙哑的厉害，腰也疼，平时轻轻松松就能完成的任务，今天却完成不了。浑身上下跟被拆了骨头一样疼，干什么都很艰难。  
大家都在关心夏之光是不是感冒了，还问他要不要去队医那看看，夏之光摆摆手，说不用了。  
焉栩嘉这个腹黑还假装不知情，去问夏之光要不要吃感冒药。一听到药字，夏之光吓得一个劲摇头，红肿的眼睛楚楚可怜。  
不知道为啥，大家觉得，今天的夏之光格外的性感。  
有句话说，被人抱过的女人会更美，那被男人抱过的男人，也会变得性感吧。  
更多人注意到了夏之光不自在的挑逗和性感，而罪魁祸首们，还在思考，下一次怎么玩。


	2. Chapter 2

*ooc cs  
*与①无关 故事独立  
*含新奇的道具自行理解

大家进舞蹈室的时候，夏之光半裸着身子正对着镜子跳舞。  
“卧槽，夏之光你裸奔个鬼啊？”翟潇闻皱着眉头，看着夏之光裸露的四肢呈现美丽的弧线，皮肤微微泛红，让人不由遐想连篇。  
“这么跳更容易看清楚动作。”夏之光看见大家都进来了，急忙解释，拿起毛巾盖在肩膀上。  
夏之光是特别漂亮的男生，并不是那种娘炮，而是正经的五官端正，身材结实精瘦的那种美丽尤物。他喝着酸奶，瓶口略大让一滴粘稠的白色液体顺着他纤细修长的脖子滑落，一直滴落在他裸露的白色胸口上。  
“好色情……”也不知道是谁来了那么一句，夏之光脸一下子就红了。  
“别瞎说。”夏之光骂到，用毛巾擦了胸口的酸奶，又开始放音乐，开始跳舞。  
到特技的地方，夏之光失误了，在大家面前表演了个狗啃泥。  
“哥，没事吧？”焉栩嘉一脸交集的走过去扶起夏之光，夏之光吃疼，表情缩在一起，弓着背捂着腰。  
“我最近腰伤，好难受啊，嘉嘉你帮我贴个膏药吧。”  
“那咱们去客厅吧，我顺便帮你按摩一下。”  
“谢谢咯，弟弟。”  
焉栩嘉扶着夏之光，临走前任豪跟焉栩嘉使了个眼色，焉栩嘉勾起笑容，带着夏之光去客厅沙发上躺下。  
“你这什么精油唉，好香唉。”夏之光只穿了一条短裤趴在沙发上，焉栩嘉轻重有度的给哥哥按摩着，夏之光发出一声声舒服的叫声，刺激着焉栩嘉脑内的神经。  
“为啥这精油有点烫？”  
“燃脂的，发热很舒服吧，哥。”夏之光喉咙里挤出甜腻的答应，把头埋在臂弯，疲惫和过于舒服让他犯困。  
焉栩嘉掐着夏之光的细腰，大拇指顺着脊椎往上摩擦，手指触碰到夏之光的乳尖，哥哥发出甜腻的哼哼声，软绵绵的，让人想要吃掉。  
“有点渴……”夏之光觉得脸有点烫，他在担心是不是自己裸舞感冒了。  
“任豪哥买了奶茶，你喝不喝？”  
“给我喝一口吧，我还有点困，嘉嘉顺便给我拿床毯子。”  
焉栩嘉乖顺的递给夏之光插好吸管的奶茶和毯子，夏之光皱着眉头说奶茶有点苦，焉栩嘉解释着是黑糖的缘故，夏之光半信半疑，但还是喝了一大半，人越来越困，把奶茶递给焉栩嘉之后，就倒在沙发上睡着了。

夏之光最后是被强光照醒的，他迷糊的眯着眼，觉得身体有点凉，感觉逐渐恢复，夏之光觉得体内有点胀胀的。  
“肚子好不舒服……”他喃喃自语，感觉振动的电流声在耳边回荡，他低头，发现自己一丝不挂，下体小穴里，还插着一根电动棒，正在缓缓振动。  
“光光醒啦？”体内的异物突然开始猛烈振动，突如其来的快感让夏之光眼泪夺眶而出，不由得尖叫一声，想伸手去扯体内的异物，却发现手被绑在身后，和脚踝缠在一起，人跪在地上，胸口和前端一览无遗。  
“别，别看我……”夏之光慌乱的扭动身体想躲开，却被让抓起头发强行让他抬头，他这时才看清楚面前的人是任豪。  
“哥……”任豪依旧是那副温柔的样子，可手却用力的扯着夏之光的头发，少年眼角带泪，一脸不知所措。  
“乖，听话点，不会太疼。”夏之光还没反应过来怎么回事，焉栩嘉走上前抓住他下体的震动棒开始抽插，猛地顶弄几下，夏之光就尖叫着射了出来。  
体内突然变得空虚，焉栩嘉深入三根手指感受着夏之光体内的紧缩，任豪解开裤子，粗大的性器弹到夏之光的脸上，抵在夏之光的睫羽上。  
“光光帮哥哥舔一舔好不好？”任豪把口交液淋在自己的性器上，流到夏之光的脸上，一股草莓味钻进夏之光的鼻子里，他还没反应过来，就被掐住腮帮，把性器送入口中。  
夏之光的脸被性器捅的微微肿起，忍着呕吐感吞吐着性器，口交液让性器变得格外的光滑，任豪扯着夏之光的头发，强迫他为自己做深喉。  
焉栩嘉也没闲着，他把带有催情效果的润滑液挤在手掌心上，粗暴的掰开哥哥的小屁股，模仿性器抽插着哥哥的小穴，让润滑液被内壁充分吸收。没等多久夏之光的后穴就变得软趴趴滑溜溜的，内壁叫嚣着疯狂收缩，饥渴着渴望被什么填满。嘴上也开始讨好任豪的性器，眼睛里弥漫着水雾，白嫩的皮肤泛起一片片嫣红。  
焉栩嘉抽出手指，巨大的空虚感缠上了夏之光，体内开始瘙痒难耐，他开始扭动自己的腰部。  
皮鞭落下来，发出响亮的声音，夏之光屁股立马多了一条红痕，疼得他吐出了性器，发出呜呜的悲鸣。  
“好好含着，不后屁股给你抽烂。”然后骂到，把性器抵在夏之光的嘴边，他只有战战兢兢的把性器含入嘴里。焉栩嘉解开夏之光绑在脚上的绳子，任豪坐在沙发上，掐着夏之光的脖子让他跪趴下来。焉栩嘉揉着哥哥圆润多肉的臀瓣，看着那泛着水光湿漉漉的粉色穴口，一张一合，扩张的很好还看得见里面的粉肉。  
“哥哥，我要操你了。”焉栩嘉的低音炮在夏之光耳边响起，夏之光扭动着想躲开，被掐着腰进入了身体。前端刚刚进入，一股撕裂的疼痛在体内蔓延，他急出了眼泪，喉咙里发出呜呜的呻吟。  
“哥哥是第一次吧，真紧，”焉栩嘉被夹的疼，但还是一个劲的往里送着性器，看着哥哥不停扭动着屁股，拍打着，感受疼痛带给体内的痉挛，“多操几次就软了。”  
夏之光不知道那是药物勾起的作用，他的脸通红，被自己弟弟操干的感觉真的特别好，欲望逐渐被填满，羞耻感和舒服的情欲让他发出甜腻的呻吟，两张嘴都被人塞满，在一次次深喉的窒息感中，他高潮横顶，一股温热也在他咽喉处绽放。  
他低头咳嗽，嘴里吐出混杂着腥味的精液和甜腻的口交液的白浊液体，被呛得眼泪口水直流。任豪托着他的下巴，满意的欣赏着那张被情欲逼得失神，乱糟糟的漂亮小脸。  
“这样子绝了，我要拍个照纪念一下。”焉栩嘉听着拍照，干脆把夏之光两腿分开的抱起来，性器完全暴露在空气中，少年慌了神，任豪掐着他的乳尖，拍下来夏之光迷迷糊糊被操干的样子。  
“不要，不要……”夏之光哭着，双腿被大大分开，焉栩嘉还在夏之光的体内不停的抽插，哥哥靠在他的肩膀上，无法抑制住的淫叫哭泣。  
“怎么不要，你下面可没那么说。”焉栩嘉解开夏之光的手，让他自己摸他们的结合处，夏之光羞红了脸，焉栩嘉咬着他的脖子，缓慢的碾磨着他的敏感点，整根拔出又全部插入，逗的他哥哥哭的一抽一抽的。  
“我都叫了你这么多次哥哥了，你是不是也该叫点好听的？”焉栩嘉把夏之光翻了个面，和自己面对面，按着他的胯骨，把夏之光钉在自己的性器上。这个姿势顶的特别深，夏之光痛苦的扭着自己修长的腿，哭着求饶，可呜呜的哭声对焉栩嘉来说只是调情，他抬腰狠狠地撞了下夏之光。  
“哥哥…嘉嘉哥哥……”焉栩嘉听着小泪人用染着哭腔的小奶音撒娇，嘴上露出满意的笑容，抓着夏之光的腰，继续猛顶。  
“继续啊。”焉栩嘉咬住夏之光胸前的一点，来回吮吸，夏之光的体内猛地收缩着，承受着焉栩嘉一次又一次的撞击，哭出声来。  
“哥哥…操的我好爽……要……要射了……”夏之光靠近焉栩嘉索吻，自觉张开嘴承受着焉栩嘉的侵犯，浑身颤抖着射了出来，焉栩嘉也在高潮后搅动的内壁中，把精液射到夏之光的体内。  
“换我了。”任豪的声音打断了焉栩嘉的情趣，小少爷皱着眉头，还是把夏之光抱起来，放在沙发上。刚刚被操完的夏之光腿还闭不上，趴在沙发上颤抖着，小穴一张一合，吐着白浆。  
任豪站起来，让夏之光上半身躺在沙发上，把少年修长白皙的腿夹在身侧，托着屁股，一根完全顶入，不给夏之光留反应的机会。  
“啊…哥哥，轻点，好痛……”  
“我比那小子大多了，所以才会痛对吧？”焉栩嘉报复似的踢了任豪一脚，身体前倾，插的更深，把夏之光顶哭了，用小手擦着眼泪。  
任豪又粗又长又大，疼痛过去之后，夏之光因欢愉而不停流着眼泪，淫叫声软绵绵的，被操的服服帖帖。他摸着自己的小腹，感受着凸起来回滚动，捂着嘴，盯着任豪的性器在自己体内进出。  
“怎么，看着自己被操很开心吗？”任豪看着夏之光被水雾覆盖的眼，直勾勾的看着他们的交合处，露出玩味的笑容。  
“哥的技术真好，真的好舒服……”夏之光无力的勾着任豪的手臂，眼神迷离，自己说完才反应过来自己干了什么，刚想解释，任豪整个人就压了过来，用力的按住他的大腿，把人对折，朝着最深处顶弄。夏之光只觉得小腹酸胀的厉害，用手推着任豪，可无济于事，眼睁睁的看着任豪越插越深。  
每一次顶弄，都把夏之光顶到沙发上撞一下，抽出时又把人儿向下拖动，脑后的头发乱糟糟的，看起来蓬松可爱。夏之光慌乱着，任豪每一次都顶着他的前列腺，一种奇怪的感觉在身体蔓延。  
“哥哥，放开我……我想去厕所……”夏之光哭的抽抽噎噎，使劲的推着任豪，可越是挣扎，任豪就操的更使劲，感觉越来越奇怪，夏之光崩溃的大哭着。不同于精液的透明液体从前端流出，夏之光捂住脸，哭到声音沙哑。  
“哥你怎么这么坏……我……”夏之光擦着眼泪，他还没搞明白情况，“丢死人了……呜呜……”  
“光光，”任豪想擦夏之光的眼泪，却被躲开，“这不是尿，是前列腺液。”  
“什么？”夏之光低头看着自己浑身黏糊糊的，迷茫的小眼神看着任豪。  
“证明我把你操的够舒服。”任豪亲吻着夏之光的额头，旁边的焉栩嘉苦着一张脸，咬着指甲。  
“woc，你们都做完了啊？”翟潇闻进来，丢下口罩，走到大家面前。  
“你拉屎去了啊，那么久？”旁边焉栩嘉用脚踹了两下翟潇闻，翟潇闻举起手就给焉栩嘉天顶盖上来了一拳。  
“我给咱们光光买了些小礼物，我跑了好几条街呢~”翟潇闻脱掉外套，把口袋里的东西全部倒在夏之光面前，一个个五花八门又是螺旋又是颗粒，好不容易止住哭泣的夏之光又开始哭了。  
“你俩先玩吧，老哥哥我洗洗睡了，明天玩。”任豪起身，揉了揉夏之光的头，就朝浴室的方向去了。焉栩嘉蹲在地上，围观着那些玩具。  
“哟，飞机杯，这个也不错。”焉栩嘉和翟潇闻几乎同时看上那个珠串，两人默契的把魔爪伸向夏之光。  
“不要……我已经射不出来了……”  
“那就捆上唉，多简单的事情。”夏之光想跑，却被焉栩嘉抓住，像小孩把尿一样把他抱起，分开他的双腿，翟潇闻用锁精圈套在夏之光站立的前端，给他套上飞机杯，上下撸动。又胡乱的摸了一把润滑液在夏之光的穴口，把第一颗珠子塞了进去。  
前后的刺激让夏之光仰着头尖叫，翟潇闻又塞进去第二颗珠子。  
“哇，他自己在吃唉，一放上去就吞进去了。”夏之光羞愧的闭着眼睛，用手去推翟潇闻的额头，却被咬了一口，慌慌张张缩回了手。  
“小骚货，真不乖呢。”翟潇闻勾着嘴角，连续塞进四颗珠子，越顶越深的异物感让夏之光慌乱的扭起屁股，翟潇闻捞起地上的鞭子，来回抽了十几下，屁股被抽肿，夏之光伸手去捂屁股，又挨了几下。  
“呜呜…我好痛…我不想要玩具……”悬空的姿势让各种液体混在一起滴落在地板上，白花花的屁股和私处已经变得红肿，大张的腿展示着他多么的失态，夏之光口吐不清的求饶着，珠子还在一颗颗进入他的体内。  
最后，十颗珠子都塞了进去，焉栩嘉把他放到地上的时候，夏之光鸭子坐着，伸手去扯前端的飞机杯和锁精器，被翟潇闻用鞭子打开了手。  
翟潇闻取下套在前端的飞机杯，看着夏之光充血通红的性器，露出挑逗的笑容。  
“想要什么就求我们啊，乱动信不信我拿电动棒操烂你的骚穴。”夏之光双眼通红，哭着跪在地上，焉栩嘉翘着二郎腿坐在沙发上，饶有兴趣看着翟潇闻调教自己的哥哥。  
“潇闻，我想射……”夏之光抬起头，眼睛水汪汪的，小手不安的放在青白色泛着粉红的大腿上，瘪了瘪嘴巴，忍住不哭，但整个人还是一抽一抽的。  
“自己把珠子排出来，不准用手。”翟潇闻尽可能的憋笑，为了保持严肃。夏之光没有行动，翟潇闻就用脚踩踏的大腿根部，弄的小人儿软绵绵的叫出一声来。  
“弄不弄！”翟潇闻一声呵斥，鞭子落在夏之光的肩膀上，疼痛让人儿猛地一抽，还是颤抖着身体趴下，分开腿，挤压着内壁试图排出珠子。  
这并不容易，夏之光逼出眼泪来，也才出来两个。被人围观的感觉羞耻极了，夏之光扭着屁股，余光看向旁边的焉栩嘉。  
“嘉嘉……”夏之光摇着屁股爬向焉栩嘉，脸靠在焉栩嘉的膝盖上，把眼泪蹭在焉栩嘉的西裤上。  
“叫个好听的我就帮你。”焉栩嘉托起夏之光的下巴，看着小泪人被羞红的脸。  
“哥哥，帮帮光光，把珠子弄出来……”焉栩嘉满意的笑着，手伸到夏之光的屁股后，把珠子全部扯了出来，没给他时间适应，翟潇闻就扶着性器插了进去。  
“什么……”夏之光反应过来去推翟潇闻，却被握住手按在腰上，操的说不出话来，趴在焉栩嘉的膝盖上，咬着嘴唇，隐忍着。  
“我们俩都进去，怎么样？”夏之光猛地抬头，扭着身体想逃走，翟潇闻抓住了他的肩膀，把他两腿分开，又伸进三根手指，扩张了一下。夏之光感觉到底下酸痛，像小猫一样尖声叫着，哭着大声求饶，伸手去扯翟潇闻的手希望他拔出来。  
“我不要……你们一个个来都好……不要一起……”夏之光慌张的挣扎着，可两人完全没有想给他机会。翟潇闻还在不断的向上顶着身体，顶的夏之光重心不稳四处颠簸，焉栩嘉让夏之光揽住自己，靠近哥哥给他了一个深吻。  
在意识分散的一瞬间，焉栩嘉也挺进了夏之光的体内，夏之光尖叫，头皮发麻，眼泪沾在脸颊上，焉栩嘉和翟潇闻也被夹的疼，安抚着夏之光叫他放松。  
夏之光长腿大张，无力的瘫倒在两人之间，嘴巴无法闭合，口水顺着嘴角滑落，身体颤抖着，发不出来娇喘，只能无力的低喘。  
等到夏之光差不多适应，两人开始抽送，每一寸内壁都被摩擦，夏之光觉得浑身滚烫，肚子酸胀，也叫不出来，只能无力的承受着两人的抽送，身体上下摇晃，嘴唇被咬肿，像一个被玩坏的娃娃。  
房间里全是淫靡的水声，三人在情欲的海洋里跌宕起伏，夏之光眼角红了一片，满脸泪痕，手肘和膝盖也是粉红色的，私处被撑得光滑，还在不停的留着淫水，单音节的叫声是翟潇闻和焉栩嘉猛烈地撞击，从胸腔里撞出来的。  
满身的吻痕，牙印还有鞭打过的红痕。夏之光哭着求他们让自己射，翟潇闻才解开他性器上的束缚，在两人的撞击下，夏之光眯着眼，张着嘴，在疼痛中横顶，羞耻和绝望缠身，痉挛着，什么也没射出来，干性射精着高潮了，昏倒在两人中间。翟潇闻和焉栩嘉抽送了十几下，几乎同时射在夏之光体内。  
“这下好了，玩坏了……”两人抽出性器后，看着浑身瘫软倒在地上的夏之光。月光从窗帘缝隙照射进来，衬得少年的皮肤更加白皙。浑身粘稠的各种液体，精液还从体内汨汩流出，少年脸上还带着泪。

第二天，周震南和刘也注意到包裹的严严实实的夏之光抱着腿坐在舞蹈室角落，眼睛肿肿的，嘟着嘴巴像是有心事。  
周震南很奇怪，平时跳舞时夏之光应该很激动啊，今天咋回事啊？  
“光哥，不舒服吗？”  
“嗯，有点发烧……”夏之光声音沙哑的厉害，刘也担心的走过来摸了摸夏之光的脸，滚烫，把刘也心疼坏了。  
“哥，你没事吧？”焉栩嘉从旁边走过来，吓得夏之光又往角落缩了一缩，周震南和刘也没有意识到这奇怪的举动，反而问起焉栩嘉手上按个不停的小玩意是什么。  
“啊，解压的按钮啦。”焉栩嘉说着，带着调戏的眼神撇了一眼把脸埋在膝盖里的夏之光。  
“我带哥回宿舍，你们继续练。”焉栩嘉扯着夏之光的手肘，还不忘摸了一把他的屁股。夏之光腿软，一个劲往地上缩，还是被焉栩嘉硬拖着带走了。  
周震南和刘也看着夏之光和焉栩嘉远去的背影，也没想什么，夏之光一个小伙子，休息几天就好了，于是又开始练舞。  
到了房间，任豪和翟潇闻坐在床上，夏之光一进门就腿软栽倒在地上，夹着腿不停地扭动。  
“把衣服脱了。”任豪一声令下，夏之光缓缓脱下外套，解开衬衫，扯开皮带，脱下裤子。两腿之间一塌糊涂，全是黏液，还插着一个兔尾肛塞。  
“小兔兔，自己过来。”夏之光趴在地上，头上被焉栩嘉带了兔耳发卡，扭动着屁股，眼睛通红。  
“以后你就是大家的小兔兔了~”


	3. Chapter 3

*ooc 依旧独立故事  
*题目代表全部  
*直接发车

1.  
性，是人类的原始欲望。  
青春期还有一个叫法，叫思春期。对于荷尔蒙分泌过盛的少男少女们，谈论性爱是最刺激兴奋的事情。即使很多人都没有经验，他们都会幻想，而对性爱的看法，有些浪漫，有些变态，大多都不符实际。  
当然，活在男性荷尔蒙熏陶下的男校学生，也会谈论所谓的性。  
只是性而已。  
这天夜里，任豪跟翟潇闻溜到焉栩嘉的单人间里。因为焉栩嘉是学生会会长，享有优等生专属的单人卧室，焉栩嘉的房间也成了哥们儿们的夜场，偶尔喝喝小酒抽抽烟，聊聊人生大事。  
而今天的人生大事，那就是做爱。  
“唉，你们听说没，九班那个肥猪周末跟他那校外女友搞了。”  
“不会吧，那肥猪也有女朋友？”  
翟潇闻一边抽烟，一边掐着嗓子质问任豪，看对方眼神真诚得不像撒谎，懊恼的爬在地上捶地，嫉妒的差点一口老血喷出来。  
“我当年就不该考这破男校。”  
翟潇闻感叹，另外两人也应和着点头，如果凭长相的话，他们三个在男女混校里，都不知道谈了多少个女朋友了。   
“可听说，男人和男人之间也可以搞唉，都是做爱的话，应该差不多。”  
任豪说完后，翟潇闻和焉栩嘉都露出了厌恶的表情，故作呕吐的样子，往后挪了挪，远离了任豪。  
“你可别打我们的主意，我们看不起你。”  
翟潇闻吐着舌头调侃，被任豪狠狠地踹了一脚，倒在焉栩嘉的床上，被焉栩嘉被子底下的东西磕到疼得跳起来。  
“什么玩意啊，焉栩嘉，你床上搁石头了？”  
翟潇闻坐起来捞开焉栩嘉的被子，里面放着一个太阳花玩具，刚刚被翟潇闻那么一压，墨镜裂了一道口子。  
“啊，那是夏之光的，你别给人家弄坏了。”  
“夏之光？就那个舞蹈社社长？那个氟利昂男？”  
“对，谁取得氟利昂啊？”  
三个人脑海里瞬间有了画面，学校里成绩优异的舞蹈社社长，常年练舞，气质特别好，但人比较高冷，外号人称氟利昂。他长得也很漂亮，对，是漂亮。眼睛细细长长的，像钻石一样镶在山峰一般的眉骨之下，眼角还有一大一小的泪痣，沾着汗水时还闪闪发光。因为舞蹈社的原因，夏之光总是穿的很暴露，胸口腰肢随时都敞开在空气里，贴着薄薄的汗水，在阳光下泛着光。  
早有耳闻，他是很多男生的性幻想。男校常年没有异性，连老师和工作人员大多都是男人，为数不多的女性仅仅是性别为女的中年妇女，身材走形性格暴躁，根本不能够做这群颜狗少男的性幻想。因此，学校里不少长相漂亮，身材纤长的男生，就被这群饿狼朝思暮想来，朝思暮想去。  
夏之光就是其中之一，听说还有人买他半裸劈叉的照片，晚上用来解决性欲望用。  
“你怎么认识夏之光，他不是大你一个级吗？”  
“他和我一个初中的，我俩一个寝室。”  
焉栩嘉解释着，顺便告诉他们，夏之光并没有大家看起来那么高冷，实际上是个特别活泼的憨批，只是有些男生老是性骚扰他，他才故意高冷，好避免这些问题。  
“学校真有人把他当性幻想？他还是蛮高大的啊？”  
任豪有点搞不懂，他是高三的，校区独立，不怎么能遇见夏之光，连那人长什么样他都是模模糊糊一个影子。只记得那小子很高，跟自己差不多。  
“有，可多了，夏之光说他有次集会完了，有人射在他屁股上，洗都洗不掉。”  
焉栩嘉说着，翟潇闻发出咦的惊叹声，笑骂着那些人变态，不知道一个大男人有什么好意淫的。  
“大概是憋久了吧，看男的都眉清目秀的。”  
众人大笑，突然门外传来敲门声，大家以为是生活老师查寝，翟潇闻躲到床底下，任豪则快步进了浴室。  
“来了。”  
焉栩嘉故作淡定的应和，把翟潇闻的烟灰缸一脚踢到床底下，正好打在翟潇闻的头上，疼得他捂住嘴，心里骂着娘。开门后，大家听到焉栩嘉失望的害了一声，叫大家出来，是夏之光。  
“你半夜跑这来干嘛，吓死我了。”  
“嘿嘿，我给你送吃的～”  
夏之光从背后提出一大口袋零食，饥肠辘辘的三人瞬间把夏之光奉作神灵，给他端茶送水，又是揉肩膀又是按摩腿，一口一句光哥。  
“好了好了，大家一起吃才快乐。”  
夏之光跪坐在地板上，把零食倒在四人中间，全是进口的昂贵零食，其他三个人惊叫不已，连忙挑选了几样开始吃。  
“你哪来的钱买这么多零食。”  
“肖老师送我的，上次我比赛第一的奖品。”  
“妈的，肖凯中那个绝命毒师居然对你这么好，他上次拿条子打了我半个学校。”  
“是嘛，我觉得肖老师还是蛮温柔的。”  
夏之光说着肖凯中，脸上略微泛红，但在昏暗的灯光下，大家也都没注意。翟潇闻大口大口的往嘴里塞着薯片，突然被呛得直咳嗽，憋出生理盐水，夏之光急忙扯了几张纸往他脸上糊，还给他倒水喝。  
翟潇闻正想说谢谢，抬眼看着跪在他面前的夏之光，衣领下垂，这个角度正好能看到他衣服里面的风景，乳尖微翘，还是，粉红色的。  
惊的翟潇闻连滚带爬的贴着墙坐着，给自己降降温。  
“你咋了翟潇闻，咳嗽把你那葡萄干大小的脑子咳出来了？”  
“滚吧你，我怕口水溅到光哥身上。”  
翟潇闻用脚去踹焉栩嘉，两人扭打在一起，夏之光捂着嘴咯咯的笑，而任豪却注意到了别的东西。  
“唉，别打了，咱们继续开车。”  
“别吧，刚刚聊到……”  
翟潇闻看了一眼任豪，又看一眼夏之光，使了个眼色，刚刚话题的主人公还坐这呢。  
“你们刚刚在聊啥？”  
“买可乐。”  
“买可乐？”  
夏之光一脸疑惑，三个人心领神会的笑起来，笑夏之光太纯洁了，连这个梗都不知道。  
“买可乐啊，making love！”  
翟潇闻做了个抽插的手势，夏之光脸全红了，急忙塞了一口软糖，压压惊。  
“唉，夏帅哥做过没，我们仨还是小处男呢~”  
“算是，做过吧……”  
夏之光挠了挠脸，把头埋的很低，翟潇闻和任豪忙着起哄，没人发现焉栩嘉的表情有些难看。  
“跟谁，算做过是什么意思？”  
焉栩嘉的语气有点着急，可大家都习惯了小少爷的喜怒无常，陶侃他是不是嫉妒了。夏之光仰头大笑，歪着脖子眯着眼，一副身经百战的样子，好似优越。  
“就亲了亲嘴，摸了摸胸，互相爱抚了一下。”  
“卧槽，那她给你口过没？”  
“口过，我给你讲，口交可爽了！”  
夏之光一脸激动的挺直背，手就放在任豪的大腿上，也不知道是故意还是不经意，他轻轻一捏，还上下抚动，惹得任豪眼里染了别的色彩。  
“口交是什么感觉啊？”  
任豪凑到夏之光面前说，热气就落在夏之光的鼻尖，坏心眼的学长看着夏之光的脸以肉眼可见的速度变红，夏之光连忙缩回手，挪了挪身子。  
“反正就是很舒服，”夏之光说完，开了一个果冻，把手指插了进去，“大概就是这种触感，只不过是热的。”  
“哦～还挺形象啊～”  
翟潇闻把果冻接了过去，也学着往里插，还一个劲乱叫，恶心的焉栩嘉和任豪忍不住给他盖上被子揍了一顿。  
“恶不恶心，你，恶不恶心！”  
大家打闹了一会儿，可再怎么说是夏天，四个人都热的满头大汗，刘海沾在额前，狭小的房间里弥漫着一股男人的汗臭味。  
“开开窗，臭死了。”  
任豪率先脱下衬衫，焉栩嘉则去阳台把窗户打开，夜风是温热的，吹着一点都不舒服，夏之光皱着眉头，站起来说想去洗个冷水澡。  
“会感冒的！”  
“感冒就感冒，总比热死好。”  
夏之光不顾焉栩嘉的劝阻，脱了衣服光着脚就往浴室里钻，水声响起，夏之光被冷的直叫唤，众人在外面嘲笑他，他就在浴室里骂骂咧咧。  
他们继续着他们的黄色话题，直到夏之光穿着一条短裤出来。  
三个人陷入沉默，每个人都耷拉着眼皮，时不时偷瞄夏之光穿的小短裤，黑色的布料包裹不住两瓣浑圆的臀肉，走起路还微微颤动，泛起些桃粉色，像一个香甜可口的水蜜桃。  
夏之光的脚碰到焉栩嘉的手臂，冰冰凉的，焉栩嘉一把把夏之光拽入怀里，全是汗水的脸颊在夏之光的小腹上蹭来蹭去，夏之光嫌弃的拽着焉栩嘉的头发，叫他松开。  
“我快热死了，快让我凉快凉快。”  
焉栩嘉仗着自己跟夏之光熟，不规矩的手在夏之光的屁股搓揉，旁边围观的任豪和翟潇闻都忍不住咽了咽口水，看着焉栩嘉把夏之光的臀肉搓成各种形状，软肉从指缝中溢出，嫉妒的恨不得把焉栩嘉的手砍下来。  
怪不得是那么多男生的性幻想，果然性感。  
“我也要凉快凉快。”  
任豪站起来，抱住夏之光的肩膀，把滚烫的额头贴在夏之光的肩膀上，手掌上下游走在夏之光的胸口，是不是碾过胸前的两点，夏之光很敏感，浑身泛起鸡皮疙瘩，撒着娇叫他们放开。  
“太狡猾了吧，都没地方了！”  
翟潇闻反应过来的时候，夏之光已经一前一后挂着人，他只好把手掌贴在夏之光的膝盖内侧，顺着柔软的肌肤一个劲网上游走，最后停在夏之光的大腿内侧，坏心眼的掐了掐肥嘟嘟的大腿肉，像弹钢琴一样来回移动着手指。   
“凉快够了就松开，你们要热死我吗？”  
夏之光咯咯的笑，并没意识到兄弟们的动作略带些性意味。他抬头时才发现焉栩嘉房间里有空调，气急败坏的推了焉栩嘉一掌，骂他坏东西。  
“开空调啊，傻逼！”  
“对哦，遥控器呢？”  
众人松开夏之光，开始满地找遥控器，最后在床底下找到了。焉栩嘉关上窗户，翟潇闻郑重的按开按钮，把温度调到16℃。  
四人终于解脱，愉快的跌坐在地上，一边吹空调，一边吃着零食。困了就干脆倒地就睡，焉栩嘉和夏之光挤床，任豪和翟潇闻盖着毯子躺在地板上。  
就在这一晚，除开夏之光的三人都在心里打起了小算盘。那之后便成了瘾，针对于夏之光，不是身体上的瘾，而是心灵上的瘾。  
欲望只增不减，汇聚在舞蹈者饱受欺凌的足尖。

2.  
第二天学校就发生了一件大事，平时老实巴交的夏之光，打人了。  
听说那人被打的挺惨的，一椅子敲在头上，都脑震荡了，教导主任问夏之光打人的原因，他打死也不说，就被关了禁闭，一天不准从禁闭室出来，吃的东西也只有凉水和面包。  
焉栩嘉有禁闭室的钥匙，等到教导主任走了，他就溜到禁闭室给夏之光开锁。他干这种事情不是一次两次了，每次翟潇闻逃课被抓，都是他去救。  
“快出来，我给你带了饭的。”  
焉栩嘉从角落拽起正在哭泣的夏之光，用校服外套盖在他的头上，像藏什么宝贝一样抱出禁闭室，给外面放风的翟潇闻吹了一声口哨，三个人就急急忙忙往宿舍里跑。  
还是焉栩嘉的单人间，焉栩嘉给夏之光喂着饭，一边帮他擦眼泪，夏之光就像小泪人一样，什么都不说，嘴巴里包着米饭慢慢咀嚼，哽咽着眼泪直流。焉栩嘉怕他会噎着，又怕他不吃会饿着，喂一勺米饭就喂一勺汤，旁边的翟潇闻看的不停咋舌。  
“我关禁闭的时候你都没这么关心过我。”  
“你这条傻狗能跟我们光哥比？”  
焉栩嘉挑眉坏笑，被翟潇闻踢了一脚。翟潇闻看着坐在地上眼眶红红的夏之光，也想试试喂饭的感觉，把焉栩嘉推开，拿起勺子舀起一勺菜往夏之光嘴里喂。  
“少点，少点，太多了要噎着！”  
“你闭嘴啊！”  
焉栩嘉在旁边瞎指挥，翟潇闻就翻着白眼骂他，夏之光忍不住破涕为笑，接过饭盒自己吃了起来，还不忘用袖子擦了一把眼泪。  
“慢点吃，没人跟你抢！”  
夏之光大口大口把米饭往嘴里赶，就像八辈子没吃过饭一样，还含糊的说着真香。焉栩嘉捂着嘴偷笑，翟潇闻给他递汤，就连姗姗来迟的任豪学长，丢给夏之光带了高三校区特供的奶茶。  
“瞧大家多宠你，我关禁闭都没这么好的待遇。”  
翟潇闻吃着飞天横醋，骂着任豪和焉栩嘉白眼狼。任豪则讽刺翟潇闻进去的次数比他抽烟还勤，惹得翟潇闻咿呀乱叫，苦不堪言。  
“好啦好啦，翟哥，奶茶给你喝第一口。”  
夏之光把插好吸管的奶茶递给翟潇闻，把翟潇闻感动的抱着他直揉脑袋，夸夏之光懂事，不像那两个白眼狼儿子，有幸又挨了焉栩嘉和任豪的一顿暴揍。  
最后，翟潇闻还是舍不得喝夏之光的第一口。  
“所以今天怎么回事，跟我们讲讲成不？”  
任豪翘着二郎腿，因为高三校区独立而与世隔绝的他对各种八卦类消息特别感兴趣。夏之光眼神突然一暗，低下头若有所思。  
“不想说就不说，反正那傻逼活该被打，咱们光哥准没错！”  
翟潇闻拍着夏之光的肩膀，怒视一眼任豪，才把人哄好他又来揭伤疤。  
“就是今天上体育课嘛，我不舒服，就在教室里睡觉。”夏之光喝了一口奶茶，支支吾吾的道来，“然后我醒过来的时候，那个男生就在对着我撸。”  
“还射我脸上了。”  
三人一时不知道该说什么，焉栩嘉则摸着夏之光的背以示安慰，夏之光一直也算个乐天派，就傻笑着呼弄过去，跟大家聊别的事情了。  
“那我这么逃出去了，待会儿教导主任查着了怎么办？”  
“提前回去就是咯，他到点才会放人的。”  
反正下午的课夏之光是不用上了，焉栩嘉叫他留在自己的房间里玩，到点前他和翟潇闻会送他回禁闭室。  
“一个人好无聊啊……我宁愿上课……”  
“那你要不要跟我去高三校区，我们今天下午全自习。”  
任豪抛出橄榄枝，夏之光眼睛闪出星光，他还没去过高三校区，听说高三校区的楼都是新的，教室配置也是最好的，说不定，还能蹭蹭空调。  
“要去要去要去！”  
“那你必须听我的话，我班上的人都听我的，你跟着我混准没错。”  
翟潇闻和焉栩嘉翻起白眼，他们花了多少功夫救出来又哄开心的小毛孩就被任豪一句话给逗走了。临走前焉栩嘉再三强调他要来接夏之光，叫他不要乱跑，被教导主任抓着了要关七天。  
夏之光一边答应，一边屁颠屁颠的就跟任豪走了，焉栩嘉有些担心他去高三校区会不会被学长欺负，可到点了他学生会要去查寝，下午学生会又有会议，他就让翟潇闻有空去高三校区逛逛，多看看夏之光。  
“我下午合唱团啊，走不开。”  
翟潇闻摆摆手，焉栩嘉才想起翟潇闻是合唱团中音主唱，翻着白眼骂他这几天抽烟抽的多，迟早要被换下去，翟潇闻也无所谓，一副老子天赋异禀怎么滴的欠揍样，一蹦一跳就出了房间，焉栩嘉拿着计分表也跟着出去，警告着翟潇闻快点会宿舍躲查寝。  
夏之光跟任豪回了高三校区，因为备考原因，高三的午休是在教室里，最近刚开学不久，夏日闷热还没褪去，即使开了空调，大家也全都睡不着。  
“哟，任豪，带的谁啊，小美人呢～”  
任豪牵着夏之光走进教室，学长们开始起哄，常年被关在独立校区的高三党们，自然不认识只在高一高二有名气的夏之光。  
“高二的舞蹈社社长，好看吧，你们一辈子长不出来！”  
任豪调侃着，引来一片嘘声，他围着教室走了一圈没找到多余的椅子，便坐在自己的座位上，叫夏之光坐在他大腿上。  
“别吧，学长，我重……”  
“怕啥，你看我这健壮的腿，还承不起你？”  
夏之光扭扭捏捏的，其他同学开始瞎起哄，任豪拽着夏之光的手臂就把他往自己腿上摁，还不忘掐一把他的腰。  
“多轻巧，以后多吃点嗷。”  
任豪拍拍夏之光的大腿，用手环住夏之光的腰，怕他溜走，又怕小孩无聊，递给他一本小人书。  
“看着我吧，我把题写了，你放心大胆玩，没老师。”  
夏之光点点头，先开始还是有点害羞，可习惯了还好，自顾自的玩起来了。任豪写字趴得很低，就靠在夏之光的肋骨旁，小孩身上有股甜香味，像浆果，熏的任豪肚子饿。  
“你身上怎么这么香，你擦香水了？”  
“没有啊，我大男人擦什么香水。”  
夏之光乐呵呵的说着，还问任豪累不累，对方笑着摇摇头，环住夏之光的腰，把头埋在他的蝴蝶骨之间，吮吸着他浑身上下的香甜味。  
“我都快被臭男人们熏死了，让我闻闻你。”  
“好吧，你别抱太紧了，热。”  
任豪纯属把夏之光的话当耳边风，夏之光也懒得吼他，就伸手揉了揉任豪柔软的碎发，发现还挺舒服的，就像揉大狗一样，揉个不停。  
任豪也任由夏之光摸他，手不断的收紧，感受夏之光纤细狭窄的腰肢。他还没见过腰和肩这么窄的男生，起码有夏之光这么高的人不会这么窄，浑身上下所有的线条都是优美的，没有任何凹凸不平，都自然而然的舒展着。  
除开慨叹他的完美之外，还有别的情绪。  
“任豪你别秀恩爱了，腻死人了。”  
“什，什么恩爱，不是，不是的……”  
夏之光语无伦次，挣脱任豪的束缚往前跑了几步，小脸通红，活似一个黄花大闺女被人污蔑成荡妇一般，有点神经质的解释，惹得任豪心情有点烦躁。  
“怎么，你这么讨厌我，开玩笑都不可以吗？”  
任豪托着腮，一副要审问夏之光的架势，夏之光以为他生气了，连忙跑到任豪身后，给他揉肩捶背，扯着甜腻的小嗓子。  
“哥，我也是开玩笑的嘛～我喜欢哥都来不及。”  
夏之光眼睛迷成月牙，像一只撒娇的布偶猫，看任豪绷不住笑了，连忙把脸蹭到任豪的脖子上，眨着眼睛用睫毛挠他的痒痒，逗的任豪缩脖子，手指伸进夏之光的头发里，胡乱的摸了一把。  
“不生气了好不好，好不好？”  
“你这小妖精，真的是……”  
真的是太让人疼爱了。

3.  
晚上，晚风意外的很凉，远离城区的学校本来就阴晴不定，夏之光穿少了，便借了任豪的运动服。  
任豪翘了晚自习送他回禁闭室，一出门就看到裹着黑色带帽衫的焉栩嘉和刚刚从合唱团出来还没卸妆的花猫翟潇闻。高三校区的路灯不是很亮，焉栩嘉调出手机手电筒，叫了声名字确定是他们俩。  
“快点，马上九点了，教导主任可是个老魔头。”  
焉栩嘉皱着眉头，看他们走过来了，就转身自顾自的大步往回走，翟潇闻催促他们跑起来，一群人在黑夜里争分夺秒，夏之光中二病的觉得，好像间谍执行任务。  
“感觉好刺激啊！”  
夏之光大喊，焉栩嘉转过头作出一个噤声的手势，吓唬他说被抓着了要关一周的禁闭。但大家其实都明白，这是学校又不是监狱，关不到一周，但绝对不少于三天。  
“怕啥，大不了咱们都进去陪他，咱们四个正好打麻将。”  
任豪坏笑着，高三密集的复习备考已经让他烦躁到快崩溃，宁愿进禁闭室都不想再坐在教室里读书了。  
焉栩嘉骂骂咧咧，他要是进去了，他学生会长的身份就不保，以后谁来救这三个傻逼。他们气喘吁吁的爬上楼，连滚带爬的往禁闭室赶。  
可以已经有人在等他们了。  
“高一一班焉栩嘉，高二四班翟潇闻，高二五班夏之光，高三九班任豪！”  
一个低沉粗犷的男声报齐了他们四人的班级姓名，焉栩嘉还没来得及看是谁，就羞愧的低下了头，这下完了，滥用职权和失职可是要停课处理的。  
“肖老师……”  
夏之光软绵绵的叫了一声，也不知道是不是错觉，略带着一点撒娇的意味。众人抬头，眼前高大的男人正是高二的年级主任，外号人送绝命毒师的肖凯中。  
“这还得挨顿打吧……”  
翟潇闻忍不住的颤抖，他经常被肖凯中逮着，一顿暴揍。可今天的肖凯中貌似没那么生气，虽然板着脸，但眼神却不凶狠。  
“今天你们运气好，遇上我，快回去上晚自习，夏之光跟我走一趟。”  
“您不会告状吧……”  
“你看我像告状的人吗，快回去上课吧，特别那个高三的。”  
肖凯中摆摆手，夏之光就跟在他身后，头埋的低低的，背在后面的手一个劲摆，叫他们三个人快点回去。  
三人本来都决定回去上课，可翟潇闻说肖凯中打人特别的疼，夏之光娇生惯养的，肯定挨不住一棍子。  
“要不，我们去看看吧，免得他被打了。”  
“不好吧，得罪了肖凯中可没好果子吃。”  
“你忍心他挨打啊，你忘了他今天关个禁闭都哭成啥样了。”  
焉栩嘉语塞，脑海里浮现出夏之光像个被人遗弃的小孩，哭得一把鼻涕一把泪，鼻尖和眼角一片通红，实在让人良心受谴，肖凯中那么健壮高大的一人，给夏之光一棍子，岂不是人都能散架。  
正当他们讨论要不要去看看的时候，教导主任骂骂咧咧的来了，三人只好捞起帽子戴上开始跑，试图甩掉教导主任。  
到了楼梯口，他们分头行动，焉栩嘉往楼上跑，任豪往楼下跑，翟潇闻就围着那层楼跑圈，教导主任想了想，干脆就抓翟潇闻。  
“为什么您就追我！！！”  
“平时就你最爱犯事，逮着你我打不死你！”  
翟潇闻跑了三个来回，趁着教导主任还没跑到转角，顺着楼梯就溜走了，在一楼实验室里与任豪汇合，确定教导主任没了声音，便换了一边楼道上去找焉栩嘉。  
这一折腾，足足耽误了十几分钟，夏之光肯定挨打了，三人急匆匆的往办公室赶。肖凯中是主任，办公室又远又偏，没什么人来，他们只好放慢脚步，悄悄地往门边走。  
“翟潇闻你耳朵好，你去听。”  
焉栩嘉推了翟潇闻一把，对方翻着白眼朝他竖中指，但还是趴在门上，这一碰把门撞开一个小缝，奇怪的声音就从里面溢了出来。  
他们顺着门缝往里看，吓得差点叫出来。夏之光衣衫褴褛的跪在地上给肖凯中舔枪，是不是抬起眼露出湿红无辜的上目线，如蝶翼一般的睫毛上下扇动，小嘴里发出呜呜的声音，嘬着性器含糊的叫着老师。  
肖凯中拍了拍他的头叫他站起来，拽着夏之光的手臂就把他转了圈，对着夏之光柔软的后穴将性器全部送入，还握住夏之光的膝窝，把他柔软的双腿分到最开。  
外面的人可以看清夏之光和肖凯中的交合处，粗大的性器抽出时还带出不少软肉，夏之光咬着唇小声呻吟，腿根用力想稳住身体，哭唧唧的，一副忍辱负重的模样。  
焉栩嘉首先看不下去，转身直接走了，翟潇闻有点不舍，身体转过去眼睛还往后面瞟，任豪冷笑一声，拽着翟潇闻，三个人各怀鬼胎，沉默着消失在了走廊尽头。  
大概过了一个小时，夏之光才从办公室出来，两颊潮红，走路就跟踩在棉花上一样。他把任豪给的运动服拉上，拽起领子遮住半张脸，蹲在楼道口，忍不住小声哭了起来。  
夏之光回到宿舍的时候，寝室里的人瞬间安静了下来，夏之光有点疑惑，难道自己身上沾了什么东西吗？  
“光啊，刚刚学生会长叫你去他寝室，挺急的，你们吵架了吗？”  
“焉栩嘉吗？没吵啊……”  
“反正他脸色很不好，你还是小心一点。”  
舍友叮嘱了他几句，夏之光敷衍的应答着，脚已经迈出宿舍门，准备去焉栩嘉的房间。  
他回忆着自己貌似也没说什么过分的话，还是说焉栩嘉有什么急事。完全没有头绪，夏之光边走边想，不知不觉就已经到了焉栩嘉的单人间。  
一开门，他发现三个人都在，且每个人的脸色都很糟糕，他有点害怕的往后退了几步，焉栩嘉就起身，用力的关上门。  
“怎么了？”  
夏之光有点害怕，听见焉栩嘉锁上了门。  
“给老师操的爽吗？”  
焉栩嘉的声音很低沉，就像在控诉什么一样。夏之光觉得后脊发凉，转身想偷跑出去，手刚刚握到门把手，就被任豪从后面抱住了。  
“别跑啊，你不是可以给男人操嘛，装什么清高。”  
“不是，我没有……”  
任豪把夏之光拖到落地镜前，拽下他的裤子，捞起他的上衣，腿根间一片粉红，胸口上也有稀稀落落的吻痕，无一不在提醒，刚刚发生过的性事。  
“这里还是软的，一使劲就能进去。”  
任豪的手指戳了戳夏之光柔软的后穴，刚刚被操到松软的花蕾轻轻松松就把手指吞了进去，软肉从四面八方袭来，逐渐绞紧。任豪坏笑一声，扯出手指，还牵着银丝。  
“我要把你洗干净。”  
焉栩嘉暴怒着从任豪怀里抢走夏之光，把他连拖带拽的丢进自己的浴室里，夏之光坐在墙角，花洒被打开，来不及变热的冷水把夏之光从头到尾淋湿，冷得他缩在墙角瑟瑟发抖。  
“衣服脱了。”  
焉栩嘉用花洒去淋夏之光的脸，呛得夏之光无法呼吸，只好照做，脱了个精光，细长的手臂紧紧地抱着膝头。  
“把腿张开。”  
焉栩嘉的声音冷得跟冰霜一样，夏之光颤抖着分开腿，焉栩嘉一把抓住他的大腿根，伸入两根手指，在他后穴扣挖，把肖凯中留在夏之光体内的精液全部扣了出来。  
夏之光羞耻的看着眼前给自己清洁的人，焉栩嘉一直是从骨子里带着强势，细枝末节、彻头彻尾的强势。  
“你们什么时候开始的。”  
焉栩嘉握住夏之光的性器，用带着薄茧的手指按在前端轻轻碾磨，惹得夏之光一阵娇喘，两条长腿摆动着，被焉栩嘉狠狠按在地上，那一瞬间，夏之光觉得自己的脚踝好像断了一般疼。  
“快说。”  
“几，几个月前……”  
“他强迫你还是你自愿的？”  
“不知道……啊……松开……”  
焉栩嘉按住夏之光的脚往坚硬的瓷砖地板上压，脚踝扭成了奇怪的幅度，夏之光觉得自己的脚八成是断了，一脸恐惧的看着焉栩嘉，不停地摇头。  
“嘉嘉，嘉嘉我错了，好痛啊，断掉了……”  
“回答我，你为什么要跟肖凯中在一起？只是欠操吗？”  
“不是……不是……嘉嘉，我腿压断了……”  
“呵，你要是欠操的话，我们三个都可以帮你，把你骚穴给你操烂都可以。实在不行，这是男校，我就把你绑着丢到厕所去，让你被人奸个爽。”  
焉栩嘉咬牙切齿的说着，松开手后夏之光发现自己的脚踝肿了起来，泛起淤青，疼得他直吸冷气。焉栩嘉还觉得不解气，就拿花洒对准夏之光的脸淋，听他呛得直咳嗽。  
“有点过了吧，焉栩嘉，你冷静点。”  
靠在门外的任豪提醒到，焉栩嘉才注意到夏之光有点虚弱了，将花洒丢到一边，命令他站起来。  
“我脚，好像断了……”  
夏之光挪了一下腿就钻心的疼，焉栩嘉一弯腰他就以为焉栩嘉是要打他，连忙缩起身子护住头。结果焉栩嘉圈住他的膝盖和后背把他横抱起来，就往房间里走。   
他把夏之光放在地上，自己坐在床上。眼前的人已经哭成小泪人，头发还在淌水，脚踝被掐的肿胀青紫，无法自主挪动，只能跪在地上哭，有一种脆弱的美感。  
焉栩嘉眼神一暗，拽着夏之光的头发就往自己胯下按，只是简单明了的一句舔，就掏出性器抵在夏之光的嘴唇上。  
夏之光心里十分抗拒，可他知道自己没有选择，面对粗大的性器，他有些害怕，喉结混动，他伸出舌头舔了舔性器的前端，像一只小黑猫。  
“用嘴含住。”  
夏之光委屈的看了一眼焉栩嘉，可对方没有丝毫怜惜。夏之光只好张开嘴把性器含住，两瓣玫红色的唇肉包裹着性器吞吐，脸颊鼓起，眼角带泪，顺着扇动的睫羽滚落，焉栩嘉不自觉的为他擦去泪水。  
这个时候翟潇闻沉默的走到夏之光身后，用冷水浸湿的毛巾包裹住夏之光受伤的脚踝，贴在他耳边安慰他，叫他别怕。  
翟潇闻的手掌从夏之光的后脑勺往下游走，摸过他脊柱最下端深陷的腰窝，最后揉上那浑圆柔软的臀瓣，惹得夏之光不禁呻吟。夏之光想看看翟潇闻要做什么，正准备吐出性器回头，就被焉栩嘉抓住后脑勺按回胯下，猛地一个深喉，呛得夏之光连忙吐出性器，捂住嘴剧烈咳嗽。  
夏之光不知道自己有多美，男人看了或多或少会有占有欲。  
“豪哥你先吗，后面空着的。”  
“不了，我比较想看一看。”  
任豪坐在板凳上翘着二郎腿，一脸邪淫的望着浑身赤裸的夏之光。  
翟潇闻压在夏之光的脊梁上啃咬吮吻，夏之光皮肤白皙透亮，用力吮吸一口就能留下一片红印。夏之光哼哼唧唧的扭动着，耳朵已经红了，焉栩嘉强硬的握着他的后脑勺逼迫他给自己深喉，翟潇闻也乘机握着性器就插了进去。  
“很软啊，一戳就进去了。”  
翟潇闻一边喘着气，一边搓揉着夏之光的乳尖，又顺着摸向他的小腹，握住性器撸动了几下。夏之光猛地一抖，扭着腰想躲开，喉咙不停的吞咽，焉栩嘉一皱眉，就把精液灌入夏之光的嘴里，呛得他直咳嗽。  
夏之光想弯腰吐出精液，翟潇闻则锁紧了他的身子，把他像小孩把尿一样抱起，夏之光脸全红了，如此羞耻的姿势让他眼睛蒙上一层水雾，张着嘴巴喘气，露出粉色的小舌头。  
“拍的清楚吗？”  
“还可以吧，焉栩嘉你开开灯。”  
床头灯被点亮，夏之光才看清任豪手里拿着录像用的VCR，红灯闪烁，意味着已经开始拍摄，吓得夏之光后背发凉，想闭拢双腿不让任豪拍到，结果任豪蹲下来握住他受伤的脚踝，疼得夏之光双腿一分，交合处暴露无遗。  
“我都能闻到你的骚味，小家伙。”  
夏之光闭上眼睛想躲，任豪就掐着他的下巴叫他往前看，淫靡的水声和肉体拍打的声音无一不在提醒夏之光正在被人分开腿猛操，性器湿答答的趟着水，一副被人抓住要害委屈隐忍的模样。  
“关了……”  
“什么？”  
“我叫你他妈的给我关了！”  
“哟，他还发脾气了。”  
任豪坏笑着拍打上夏之光的臀肉，用带着薄茧的手指摩擦夏之光前端的小孔，看他难耐的强忍呻吟，两条又长又白的腿来回踢打着任豪。  
“待会儿被奸个几轮，我看你还有没有这么好的精神。”  
任豪握住夏之光的伤腿，把他往下一拉，猝不及防被翟潇闻贯穿，哭哭唧唧的扭着身子想躲开。  
“我先操一轮，他快把我夹射了。”  
翟潇闻把夏之光调成跪趴着的姿势，掐着他的腰开始快速顶弄，任豪也没闲着，掐住夏之光的脸让他给自己舔枪，握着录像机对着夏之光脸拍，嘴里说着荤话，跟白天那个对他温柔体贴的学长相比判若两人。  
夏之光一时心里起气，就干脆咬了任豪一口，没想到这人比他还狠，掐住他的腮帮，就比他给自己深喉，连续深顶几次，呕吐感翻涌，无法呼吸让夏之光脖子以上憋的通红，浑身颤抖着小腹抽动，性器吐着精水。  
“呵，被操射了，真骚。”  
任豪冷笑着，夏之光想要反驳，可任豪并不打算放过他，挺着腰操他的嘴巴，吞咽不下去的口水从他嘴角滑下，玫瑰红的唇肉被磨的红肿，沾着白浊的精液泛着淫靡的水光。  
“你操他嘴，我都没法听他叫床了。”  
“那是你的技术问题，翟潇闻，使点劲。”  
翟潇闻笑骂一声，九浅一深的操干起来，次次都往夏之光的前列腺上怼，撞的夏之光觉得小腹又酸又胀，奇怪的快感快速堆积，还要伺候嘴里的性器，塌下腰来，翘起窄臀取悦着身后操干他的人。  
翟潇闻用力过猛，好几次夏之光的牙都撞上任豪的性器，疼得他眉毛皱在一起，只好饶过夏之光的小嘴，让他用手帮自己撸。  
夏之光的手很嫩，一看就是娇生惯养的小孩，虽说不如嘴巴含的那般舒爽，可也比自己撸起来舒服。旁边看了好一会儿的焉栩嘉也憋不住了，坐过来霸占了夏之光另一只手，夏之光就倒在他们两人的怀里，机械的撸动着性器，被爱欲冲昏头脑，偶尔还会伸出小舌头舔一舔。  
翟潇闻终于要射了，可又不忍心射到夏之光的肚子里，便抽出性器，射在夏之光泛着淡粉色的脊骨上，顺着幅度流向后脑，沾在他乌黑的短发上，异常淫靡。任豪先将录像机递给翟潇闻，又和焉栩嘉交汇了一下眼神，抱起怀里像小猫一样抽噎的夏之光，把他双脚大分，没等他反应过来，任豪就对准那湿滑的小穴，直接操了进去。  
刚刚高潮过的后穴又湿又滑，软肉内里完完全全贴合在性器上，夹的任豪头皮发麻，笑骂几句，没等夏之光习惯，就开始大开大合的操干起来。  
“不要……好痛……啊……”夏之光一把抓住身后扶着他的焉栩嘉，委委屈屈的告饶，焉栩嘉就把大手伸进他发丝间搓揉，亲吻夏之光的耳畔安慰他。  
“任豪你轻点啊。”  
“你刚刚操人嘴巴时，可没温柔。”  
“你咋跟吃了火药一样。”  
任豪冷笑，他昨晚就想这么做了，长期关在男校性欲得不到释放，难得来一个这么性感还能跟男人做的种，不用来泄欲可惜了。  
焉栩嘉抚摸着夏之光的背，他知道他玩过火了，可事到如今，也无法停止。   
这一切都是夏之光的错，怪他诱惑人。  
夏之光倒在焉栩嘉怀里喘息着，声音染上哭腔，像被人遗弃的小奶猫。他大腿根已经被操红，无力的分着腿承受着任豪粗暴的顶弄。他的求饶声对正在操他的人毫无用处，任豪还在掐着他的细腰奸他，粗大布满青筋的性器在他敏感湿滑的穴肉里快速抽送，几乎每一次都是插到最深又全部拔出，穴口发出啵的清脆响声。夏之光被撞的摇摇晃晃，靠握住焉栩嘉的手臂稳住身体，嘴巴里发出支离破碎的呻吟和喘息。  
任豪稍微托起夏之光的屁股，朝内壁一点顶去，夏之光拔高音调的叫了一声，扭着屁股想逃，又被抓回来继续操，任豪勾着笑，用力顶身，一次又一次碾过夏之光的敏感点，在他快要射出来时握住夏之光的性器，不让他解脱。  
“不要，不要，不要……”夏之光濒临崩溃，哭得眼泪流了一脸，可他越哭任豪越兴奋，用手掐了一把夏之光的乳尖，伴随着红肿在胸前绽放以及夏之光绝望的尖叫声，夏之光平生第一次干性高潮了。  
“这就是干性高潮，之光，喜欢吗？”  
任豪推出性器，看着双腿无法闭合的夏之光在焉栩嘉怀里抽搐，后穴一股股吐着精水，爽的整个人失去意识，都还伸着舌头一个劲浪叫。  
焉栩嘉看着夏之光双眼迷离，泪花朵朵，忍不住低头吻了他，在他口腔里搜刮，掠夺那为数不多的氧气，将夏之光吻做一摊春水，眼神里满是情欲。  
被注入了欲望，夏之光被操开了。  
夏之光就跟断了线的木偶一般，浑身没了一点力气，眼睛也闭了起来，睫羽随着呼吸扇动。焉栩嘉把他抱到床上，在他腰下塞了一个枕头，把腿对折压在他的胸口上，就直接进去了。  
夏之光条件性的睁开眼，无力的小手推搡着焉栩嘉的肩膀，眼睛湿漉漉的，玫瑰色的小嘴一张一合，可半天没说出一句求饶的话，焉栩嘉亲吻了夏之光的额前，就开始快速操动起来。  
他忍得太久了，他后悔自己应该早点把夏之光吃掉。  
就该在夏之光初中毕业后，把他吃干抹净，让他变为只属于自己一个人的东西。他大力的操干着，听夏之光发出不受控制的呻吟，看他眉目生春，一脸淫荡的望着自己。房间里充斥着肉体拍打的清脆响声，焉栩嘉豪不怜惜的冲撞着。  
就在刚刚他看到夏之光跟肖凯中做爱，他也想狠狠的操夏之光，幻想他体内是否湿滑温热，肉壁会不会把他夹的很紧，叫声会不会软糯淫呢。  
现在如愿以偿，真实做爱的感觉，比幻想要好上万倍。  
他把自己的体重压在夏之光身上，掐着他的细腰就是一顿猛顶，夏之光被顶的咿呀乱叫，手撑着焉栩嘉的小腹，想要逃离。  
“嘉嘉……不要……慢点……”夏之光凑在焉栩嘉耳边说着，手挽住焉栩嘉的脖子，本以为一直听他话的弟弟会饶过他一次，没想到焉栩嘉围住他的腰就把他抱了起来，性器插入更深的地方，快感和坠胀感压在夏之光的最深处，疼得他大口大口的喘息，感觉快被焉栩嘉的性器劈开，两条长腿圈在焉栩嘉腰上不停颤抖。  
“你说不要慢点？”  
焉栩嘉咬住夏之光的喉结开始上下快速顶弄，好像要把夏之光吞入腹中。焉栩嘉没有经验，可男生对性事都有无师自通的本领，他变换着抽插夏之光的角度，看着他漂亮的大眼睛逐渐瞪大，惊叫不已，前端断断续续吐着稀薄的精液，握着焉栩嘉的手腕想要挣脱束缚，却在焉栩嘉不间断的上下顶腰中，身体跌宕起伏难以稳住。  
“嘉嘉，嘉嘉，慢点……我射不出来了……”  
焉栩嘉没有理他，继续握着他的腰顶弄，旁边任豪拿着VCR来录夏之光的表情，看着夏之光伸着舌头望着自己，便抚着他的下巴给了他一吻。  
夏之光很乖顺的接受着任豪的亲吻，可当任豪舌头舔上夏之光的上颚时，夏之光迅速咬下，任豪猛地后躲，血腥味在嘴里蔓延，一滴血顺着嘴角流了下来。  
“哈哈，活该。”夏之光仰着头看着任豪痛苦的表情，骄傲的舔了舔自己的犬齿，焉栩嘉也忍不住笑了一声，任豪觉得丢人，又把相机丢给翟潇闻，拽着夏之光的头发，朝着脸就是一耳光。  
“操，你打人干嘛！”  
“收拾收拾这咬人的骚猫。”  
任豪拽着夏之光的头发，手指伸入夏之光已经被焉栩嘉填满的后穴，突然又多了一根手指，夏之光疼得大哭，抓着任豪的手一个劲挣扎，眼神也可怜兮兮望向焉栩嘉，希望他能帮自己。  
“光光，豪哥可没那么好说话。”  
焉栩嘉握住夏之光的膝窝稍微分开了一些，任豪扩展了一会儿，掏出性器缓慢插了进去。两根性器并排插入体内，把整个穴口完全撑开，甚至灌入了不少空气，湿滑的肉壁缠上性器，正在不断的绞紧。  
焉栩嘉跪在夏之光两腿之间，看着夏之光小脸惨白，颤颤巍巍的呼吸着，托着他的屁股，小声的问着夏之光痛不痛，要不要自己退出来。  
“得了吧，小少爷，轮奸这个不就是你提的吗？”任豪冷笑，开始大开大合的操弄起来，夏之光哭声让人心疼，焉栩嘉咬紧牙关，思考了片刻后，也随着任豪的抽送，再夏之光体内动了起来。  
无法占有的无力感。  
焉栩嘉咬上夏之光的耳垂，以最快的速度操弄，两根性器在夏之光体内摩擦的火热，肉壁炙热柔软，夹的又紧又疼，舒服得焉栩嘉都忍不住低喘了起来，整个房间全是淫靡的水声，好似欲望沉浮的无尽之海。  
如野火燎原的欲望，在这夜晚无尽蔓延。

4.  
那盘VCR成了四个人的秘密，也是夏之光的枷锁。  
在他们四个人的合约里，只要有一个人愿意，就可以跟夏之光做爱，但条件是不能使用暴力，也不能暴露他们之间的关系。  
至于肖凯中和夏之光的事情，任豪拍下了肖凯中和夏之光做爱的照片，借此威胁，两人的关系就此终结。  
至于是不是自愿的，大家无从而知，藏在夏之光的心底。  
只不过这属于他们四个人之间的各怀鬼胎的关系，在逐渐扭曲，夏之光也越来越能接受他们粗暴的性爱，只不过偶尔还是会反抗一下。  
可服服帖帖操一顿，还是乖的跟家猫似的。  
一晚上要伺候三个大男人，可是一个体力活。  
夏之光也不知道这种关系会持续多久，其他三个人也不明白。  
可这粗暴扭曲的四角关系，却能很好的满足他们在床上所谓的控制欲、支配感。  
爱欲混杂，难舍难分。


End file.
